1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packers of the type adapted to be set and anchored in a well bored casing by fluid pressure, to form a seal between a tubing string and the casing without longitudinal or rotational manipulation of the tubing string.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Fluid pressure set well packers are well known, including, as examples, those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,796 to Myers, 3,131,769 to DeRochemont, and that disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 907,121, filed May 18, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,827 entitled "Fluid Pressure Set And Released Well Packer Apparatus," in the name of Talmadge L. Crowe, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Under some circumstances, such packers may not be conveniently set within the well, primarily for the reason that the inner mandrel or body of the packer may extend entirely through the packer from top to bottom. Hence, in order to set such a packer, it may be necessary to blank the tubing below the packer which might result in a hydraulic load being imposed on the packer inner mandrel body which might prevent upward shifting of such body during the setting of the packer. Such action, in turn, may prevent all of the available setting force from being applied to the expandable elements of the packer.